Rubico
The Rubico is a revolver-styled Tenno Sniper Rifle released in . It currently boasts the highest critical multiplier of all available sniper rifles at the expense of status chance. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *Tied with the and for the second highest critical chance of all sniper rifles, behind . *Tied with / , , , and Rubico Prime for the second highest critical multiplier of all primary weapons behind semi-auto , and tied with Rubico Prime for the highest critical multiplier of all sniper rifles. *Tied with Vectis Prime for the second fastest fire rate of all sniper rifles, behind . *Good ammo economy. *Innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Zooming in increases critical multiplier by +35% at 3.5x zoom or +50% at 6x zoom. *Has the smallest shot combo requirement of all sniper rifles. Disadvantages: *Tied with for the lowest base damage of all sniper rifles. **Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 400m to 600m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Tied with Snipetron for the lowest status chance of all sniper rifles. *Relatively small magazine size. *Fairly low reload speed. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Inaccurate beyond short range when fired from the hip. *Very short shot combo decay timer. Notes *The Rubico has the highest critical multiplier of any sniper rifle, with a base multiplier of 3x. **On the other hand, it has a dismal status chance of 12%, being the lowest for all the sniper rifles. This is compared to the 20-30% of the other sniper rifles, a considerable difference. **The crit damage bonus from zooming is treated in the damage calculation like a respective mod. Therefore, it is additive with mods like , , and . *It closely resembles the Grineer in terms of damage type distribution and other stats; the main difference being the Rubico has higher critical stats, while having lower status, base damage, and magazine. *The Rubico requires only a single shot to activate its Shot Combo Counter, giving it an immediate 1.5x total damage multiplier on the first shot, and a 2.0x total damage multiplier after its third shot, giving it the ability to quickly ramp up its damage with a single magazine. On the other hand, it has a short combo decay counter that lasts only 2 seconds, thus reloading at 2.4 seconds will always lower its shot combo counter if there are no reload mods present *The combo multiplier starts at 1.5x on the first shot and requires triple the amount of shots to reach each consecutive tier. \mathrm{Multiplier} = 1.5 + 0.5 \lfloor \log_3(\mathrm{Combo\ hits}) \rfloor Trivia *Rubico is a clay made from crushed basalt that is used to build tennis courts, with its green color being similar to the default color of this weapon. *The Rubico appears to share an aesthetic with the thrown bombs and bladed whip, both of which are also included in the Huntress Bundle. Bugs *It seems as though there is a chance for a bullet to not hit its mark, even when scoped in. Media Patch History de:Rubico es:Rubico